Dancing icicles in the heart
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Seedflight was not always on the wrong. She can't help it if no one else likes her games. And when a cat strolls along, alone and at her mercy, she can't help but play her game once last time.


**Challenge Prompt - Ice Queen  
**

**Word count - 1,110  
**

* * *

I stare intently into his eyes. He stares back.

Not that he has a choice.

Once a cat looks into my eyes, game over. You're finished, say good-bye to your Warrior Life and accept it, because once you look into my eyes, you freeze. Emotionally, physically, and spiritually. All five of your senses work, but that's about as far as it can get until we break contact.

Why he's not calling for help.

I slip slowly through the water under a sliver of a moon. Thousands of stars hang like decorations, lighting the way for me as I slowly climb the shore. The droplets of water trail down my brown white fur like scattering ants. The temperature seems to go down the closer I walk to Rogue.

It's almost funny. He had been a SkyClan cat for over a moon, yet he still preferred to be called by the name SkyClan gave all rogues that troubled them. Yet he accepted the name. I personally never bothered with him. I kept to myself and he kept to himself while we lived together. He could have been a kittypet as far as I cared. Which I wouldn't.

As long as he left me alone with my games.

I remember I used to mull over his name once or twice. Why keep a derogatory identity? Maybe it's all he has. Maybe his life before the Clan was so boring Rogue was the only way to sum up his entire life, so he stuck with it. Or he just doesn't know how to let go of the past.

It doesn't matter. Despite his huge black frame and beady red eyes, I hold him in my depths.

Frigid air puffs out of his open jaws. The lake behind me feels colder. I can tell it's freezing. This isn't normal. I never adapted this far before. But I don't care. My eyes are only on Rogue as he cares into my piercing blue eyes with wide eyes.

I glance at the dens behind him on the rocky gorge. All his Clan mates. So close, yet so far away. The sliver of a moon bathes the entire clearing in a dim white. I stand there, water dripping from my sodden pelt as I gaze up at the tom.

He stares back, literally frozen, yet he can't figure out why. They all do, but they begin to realize it. Like this one right here. I can see the thoughts behind his eyes working furiously for an understanding. Once they stare hard enough into my eyes, they figure it out. But by then it's far too late. It's always the same frightened, confused look. Always the same silent screams as I... well, it's always messy in the end.

Of course, that's why I, Seedflight, am now reduced to hiding in the water, and not sleeping next to my Clan mates. I don't really mind. I like the water. But the idea that it's because I'm hiding from the very Clan that's my own family makes it seem less poetic and more of hiding like a frightened mouse.

At least the name they branded me is justice enough.

Ice Queen.

I'm not sure who started it, or why. But ever since I left, I've been hearing many rumors flying around the rogues and loners to watch out for "The Ice Queen." A she-cat so deadly she could freeze you with her stare, rip out your soul with her claws and feast on your flesh.

A little vulgar, but it's the thought that counts I suppose. I'm not THAT violent. I'm not a cannibal!

Okay, sometimes my games can become a bit much, I'll admit. But it's only games. The kittens don't mind as I guide out of the Nursery towards the beautiful pool of water away from SkyClan, before I push their heads down under-Oh, how lovely! I'm shivering just thinking about it!

But it was those very games that got me in trouble. The prissy Leapflight. If she had just minded her own business Smokekit would be happy in StarClan at this very moment, not a tormented mess in the Nursery, screaming awake every night as if he expects me to appear right before his eyes.

Wishful thinking, love.

But patience was an absolute. It was very fortunate Rogue came out of the den to drink from the stream that passes SkyClan. Not fortunate he decided to leave the Warriors Den at night, alone, with no one around to protect him.

"Did you wish you stayed nestled in your den?" I whisper quietly. In response his throat works furiously. I can imagine he's trying hard to shriek at the top of his lungs. How sweet.

I trail a pale brown tail over his shoulders; the fur glistens and darkens at my touch.

I dance. I move my paws around his frozen figure bump into his side. I flip in the air and flail my limbs like a ragged corpse. A white doll dancing around a black stone. I often dance for joy when I'm giddy. It's a habit I've adopted since I was a kit. I never grew out of it.

A cold wind suddenly ruffles my soaken pelt. I pause and shiver involuntarily, not from the cold, but from the bliss. If only I could share this with someone else. Unfortunately it's not this cat.

He twitches.

Oh my, how could I forget?

I stare into his eyes again. Immediately he stiffens once again. It's an odd thing. Once I tear my gaze away, my hypnotic hold vanishes. They begin to feel through the numb, fight the ice. Take control of their body.

"We can't have you running away to squeal on me, can we?" I mew.

He answers with a frightening gaze.

I place my claws in front of his eyes. They widen a fraction.

"Don't worry," I whisper quietly. "I know you can't speak, I'll pretend to hear your shrieks in my head."

I push into his eyes.

"I promise."

I push harder. Blood runs down his stiff face. I feel through muscle, scratch through bone and tear the brain. He twitches violently, but holds his ground. Thatta boy.

Before I slip back in the water, which oddly melted as I placed my pads on the cool surface, I take one more look over my shoulder.

Rogue is still standing on the exact spot before I came out of the water. I sweep my eyes to the dark smudge on the side of the gorge. The Nursery. Even with the stars and moon, I can't see the entrance. But I smile to myself as I recall the small present I left at the entrance. A wonderful surprise for the kits that'll leave them so joyful they'll remember me for moons!

Rogue's severed head.

I slip in the water.

Five days later a white and brown she-cat's body is found snagged in weeds underwater.


End file.
